Problems
by Zeusgal13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth finally got together! But what will they go through as a couple? What happens when Luke, Rachel and Calypso come up with a plan to break them up! Will PERCABETH get through it? Or will they end up hating each other in the end?
1. Time! I did give him time!

**Hey here I am again!! But this time I think I have a pretty good idea how to start this story!!! I hope you like it!! read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Ugh!!! Percy hadn't called me ALL day. I walked home and I didn't get that daily _RRRIINNNGGG!!! _from him. What was wrong? I sat there waiting for the phone to ring. I grew border by the minute. What was wrong?!?! I mean if you call a girl everyday after school and then don't do it for one day...what will the girl think?

Half an hour later and I was still waiting!!! Oh my gods!!! Well,I did need to start my homework. I got up and was about to go to my room when the phone rang. I flew across the table and said " Hello" before the phone reached my ear.

" Um..hello" a voice said.

" Oh...dad" I said.

" Hey,Annabeth....."

" Um....what do you want?" I asked. I know I was sounding rude but...I was really expecting Percy.

" Oh,well,I just wanted to check up on you" He said.

" Well...I'm fine,check ups done,bye" I snapped.

" Annabeth..."

" Yes"

" Percy hasn't called you today,didn't he"

" No....he hasn't" I whispered embarrassed.

" Well...give him some time"

" Time!!! I've been waiting" I said.

" I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason why"

" He better" I mumbled.

" Well,I have to get back to work...so..bye"

" Bye dad" I said and hung up.

What was that all about? I did give him so time!!! Ugh!!!!! I grabbed my bag and started to do me homework.

**OOO Why didn't Percy call Annabeth and dose he have a good reason why? read and REVIEW!!!**


	2. Holy Poseidon! What am I gonna do?

**OOO Why didn't Percy call Annabeth and dose he have a good reason why? read and REVIEW!!**

**Percy's POV**

I finally got home from school and plopped down on the couch. I was so tired,i mean,math,science,reading and English all in one day,that could kill a half-blood!!!! I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. After a few moments I realized I didn't call Annabeth!! I jumped up and grabbed the phone. I dialed in her number but before I pressed TALK the phone began to ring, it was my mom. I answered it.

" Hello" I said.

" Hey honey" said my mom.

" Um,..... whats up?' i asked.

" Oh,well I just wanted to call and ask you to put the lasagna in the oven"

" Oh...yeah sure"

" Great...now pre heat it then when it beeps put in the time to bake,its on the box,then put it in"

" Um...ok?"

" Good...sorry for calling you"

" Oh..no its fine"

"So how are you?'

" Good"

" Hows school"

" Good"

" What did you do in school" My mom said.

"Work"

" What kind of work?"

" The hard kind" I said. I guess she got my hint that I didn't want to talk.

" Oh" she said. " well I'll leave you alone"

" OK,bye" I said.

" Don't forget to do your homework"

" OK mom...bye"

" Bye,I love you"

" Love you too...bye"

" Bye" she said. then I hang up. Man...I have to started my homework, I thought. I got up and got out my homework,Math,just great! I sharped my pencil and got started. It was about graphing coordinates with the Y and X axis and I did not get it. I bet Annabeth did,I should call her. I got out my phone and was about to dial the number when I remembered that Lasagna!!! I should get that ready first. I got up and looked in the refrigerator,Pulled out the lasagna and put in on the counter. I open the oven and slide the plate in. I paused. Didn't my mom say something about Pre heating first...oh well. Then I turned the oven on and went back to my homework.

After half an hour later I smelled this burning smell. I got up to investegate. I looked around and didn't find the source. Then I rememebered...the lazzana!!! I ran to the oven and sure enough it was on fire!!!!

" . Holy Poseidon!!!Oh,my gods!!!! what do I do?" I shouted. The fire was spreading and I had to stop it before it caught the house. Hold on,Percy,your the son of the sea god...you can put this out with water. I took and deep breath. Then with all my might I willed a pool of Pacific water to come in the house and stop the fire. Swirling water, hit the fire. Then after that it stopped...the fire I mean,not the water. I tried to stop it but it had a mind of its own!!!! Then the feeling in my gut got painful. It hurt so bad I fell to the floor!!!

" STOP!!!!!" I cried. Then the force of water stopped. I breathed again then stood up. The whole house was drenched with salt water!! Oh no what am I gonna do!!!! Then the door open and my mom stepped in.

" Hello,Percy did you...Oh my god!!! What did you do!!!" she screamed.

" Um....stopped a fire" I said.

" You burned the house!!"

" But I stopped it" I said.

" With what the Atlantic Ocean!!"

" No....Pacific"

" Percy!!!! I....you....UGH!!! You better clean this up!!! NOW!!!!!" She yelled. I frowned and grabbed a mop.

**LOL Percy got in trouble!!! and he didn't call Annabeth!!! read and REVIEW!!!**


	3. I can't believe you,Percy!

**LOL Percy got in trouble!!! and he didn't call Annabeth!!! read and REVIEW!!!**

**Annabeth's POV A week later...**

I sat there on the curb in the freezing cold,alone. My dad had forgot to pick me up today so after a call home he said he'd be on his way and of course he's sorry. Whatever I, thought, I just wanted to leave this horrible place and go home. I had a bad day. Its been a week and Percy still hadn't called me,whats his problem? 5 minutes later a silver Nisan pulled in the parking lot. I got up and slowly walked over to the car.

" Sorry about not picking you up,Annabeth" my dad said as I open the car door and slid in.

" Its OK" I said quickly pulling on my seat belt. I didn't feel like talking and was trying to avoid it with my dad. It stayed quite for a few seconds and I thought I was safe from and big conversation...apparently,I was wrong.

" Hello" my dad said. I hate it when someone dose that,say hello. I mean its good and all but then your forced to say hello,and then they say something that again your forced to talk about.

" Hey" I reluctantly forced the words out of my mouth.

" So how was your day?"

" Fine" I said as in its fine if you got a huge math test and failed it,then turned around and fought two monster, then people think your wired for fighting two monsters and of course you get in trouble for it,then your dad forgets to pick you up and your expecting a call form your boyfriend and he never calls,fine then yeah its all good.

" Oh...anything happen today?"

" No" I said.

" Has Percy called you yet?"

" No" I said. My gods!!! He had to ask that question!! He might as well tied me to a tree and said" Ready,Aim,Fire!"

" Oh,well do you think _YOU_ should call _HIM_" He said.

" Yes"

" Well did you call him"

" Yes"

" Did he answer?"

" No" I said. I got quite again. I guess my dad got tired of yes or no answersfrom me. We finally made it home with out a word. I raced inside and to my room. I tossed my book bag in the corner and plopped down on my bed. I grabbed my i pod and plugged it in to my favorite song. I needed to relax. Then less then two minutes I fell asleep.

**The dream....**

I was at Goode High School. The hallways were stocked with student standing around when meant to get to class,and nerds maneuveringthrough kids with huge back packs to lug around. Then in the far off corner Percy stood next to Rachel by the water fountain. He wear blue jeans with a green shirt on and white tinnies. I bought him that shirt for Christmas cause I thought it brought out his green eyes. Rachel wear a raddy white shirt on with paint splatters all over it,and blue jeans also.

" So what are you doing on Friday" Rachel asked.

" Um,I don't know why" Percy said.

" Oh I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies...with me"

" Oh...um....."

Please don't say OK,please don't say OK....

" OK" Percy said.

UGH!!!!!!!!

"Cool meet you there" Rachel said with a smile on her face. Man I wish I was there so I can whip it off her freckled face.

" Ok then,well got to get to class" Percy said then left.I felt like screaming!!!

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!! I think that was the bell? RRRIIINNNGGG!!! I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. I jumped up,pulled the earfones out and grabbed it.

" Hello" I said.

" Hey" Percy said.

" PERCY!!!"

" Yeah,sorry I didn-"

" You went to the movies with Rachel and didn't call me for a week" I screamed.

" What how do you know that! I-"

" What you couldn't call me cause you were to busy off with your new girl friend"

" What! NO! Annabeth I -"

" I can't believe you Percy!!!" I said then hung up before he could respond. I knew I should of be happy for him calling me but I was so furious I didn't care.

**OMG!!! Annabeth's mad at Percy because he went out on a date with Rachel. But did Percy really go out with Rachel? And what other dreams will Annabeth get? Read to find out...but first you must REVIEW!!!please!!!!**


	4. What did I get myself into?

**OMG!!! Annabeth's mad at Percy because he went out on a date with Rachel. But did Percy really go out with Rachel? And what other dreams will Annabeth get? Read to find out...but first you must REVIEW!!!please!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

" Hello" Annabeth said.

" Hey" I said.

" PERCY!!!"

" Yeah,sorry I didn-"

" You went to the movies with Rachel and didn't call me for a week" she screamed.

" What how do you know that! I-"

" What you couldn't call me cause you were to busy off with your new girl friend"

" What! NO! Annabeth I -"

" I can't believe you Percy!!!" She said then hung up before I could respond. Wow. I sat there on my bad speechless. How did Annabeth know that Rachel asked me out to the movies? But I didn't go.

**_Flashback..._**

_I was at Goode High School. The hallways were stocked with student standing around when meant to get to class,and nerds maneuvering through kids with huge back packs to lug around. Then in the far off corner I stood next to Rachel by the water fountain. I wear blue jeans with a green shirt on and white tinnies. Rachel wear a white shirt on with paint splatters all over it,and blue jeans also._

_" So what are you doing on Friday" Rachel asked._

_" Um,I don't know why" I said.._

_" Oh I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies...with me"_

_" Oh...um....."_

_I realy didn't know what to say. I mean Rachel was just a friend but nothing more. and what about Annabeth? But what if she gets mad at me?_

_" OK" I said with a fake smile. What did I just get myself into._

_"Cool meet you there" Rachel said with a smile on her face. _

_" Ok then,well got to get to class" I said then left.I felt like screaming!!! What am I going to do? Just as I turned away,I stopped dead in the hallway._

_" Is something wrong," My Math teacher asked._

_" Oh,um...yeah"_

_" May I help?"_

_" Oh...um...no" I said then turned around and raced after Rachel. I couldn't go with her to the movies. I had to call Annabeth. I found Rachel just as she entered her 5th period class._

_" Rachel" I called out. She stopped and turned around._

_" Hey Percy,I thought you were going to class" she said._

_" I was but...I...I can't go with you to the movies."_

_" What why?" The smile had whipped off her face._

_" I...have to call Annabeth my-"_

_" Girlfriend" Rachel finished._

_" Yeah" I said. A rush of pity entered my soul._

_" Rachel I so sorry...I should of told you"_

_" No its all right...I...its cool" she said then slumped in her desk. I felt bad. Then I said something so stupid._

_" Maybe all of us can go to the movies" I said._

_" What?"_

_" You ,me,and Annabeth...go to the movies together"_

_" That would be great!!!" she said. The smile crept back to her face. I smiled too then left the room. As soon as I got to my class it hit me. What am I gonna tell Annabeth?_

**So Percy didn't go out with Rachel!!!!!! But stupid him he said they would all go out!!! What wil Annabeth think of this? Or will Percy tell her! Will she ingnore him. Read to find out!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Why do I have to come?

**So Percy didn't go out with Rachel!!!!!! But stupid him he said they would all go out!!! What will Annabeth think of this? Or will Percy tell her! Will she ignore him. Read to find out!!! REVIEW!!!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

" Please Annabeth" Percy said. We were on the phone. It took him 12 calls before I answered it. I thought he was going to say he was sorry but that wasn't the plan. He was asking me out to the movies.....with Rachel coming along. UGH!!!! I wanted alone time with him not with I wanted someone to come along I would of asked my little brother but I didn't so...no.

" NO" I said.

" But Annabeth she asked me out but I felt bad so I said yes but you have to come,please" He pleaded.

" Why do I have to come" I asked.

" Because I said I wanted to go out with you then I felt bad and said we would all go out"

"Well you should of though of something different because I'm not going!!!" I said.

" Annabeth please...I promise well go out to the movies again,just me and you, but first do this for me, Annabeth please I beg you"

" No I'm not going anywhere with that red headed mortal!!" I screamed.

" Annabeth..." he faltered.

" Ok look I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked you or her. We won't go...sorry I asked...bye" He said.

Good,I thought. But then I felt sad. I could go and see Percy. I hadn't talked to or seen him. But I don't want her to come along. Well, I thought, I could not go and not see Percy or I could go and see Percy but deal with Rachel. I sighed.

" Percy" I said before he hung up.

" Yeah" He said.

" Ok...I'll go"

" Annabeth that's great!!! I love you!! Thank you so much!!! And I promise I will take you out!! Just the two of us!!! Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!" he screamed.

" Yeah yeah...but your paying for my ticket and snacks" I said.

" Yes!! I will thank you Annabeth!!!"

" Now what movie will we see?"

" Mall Cop at 8:00"

" OK"

" Great I'll pick you up around 7:30"

" OK...bye"

" Thank you Annabeth" He said. then I hung up the phone. UUUGGGHHH!!!! What just happened? Well I better get ready, I thought.

**Well They all are going to the movies!!!! well what will happen? Will it be PERCABETH or will Percy and Annabeth get anytime alone? Will a monster attack? Will they see one of their old enemys there? Will Rachel and Percy get closer? Will there be a kiss? If theres a kiss then who will Percy kiss? Annabeth or Rachel? read and REVIEW!!!**


	6. Just suck it up and have a good time

.**Well They all are going to the movies!!!! well what will happen? Will it be PERCABETH or will Percy and Annabeth get anytime alone? Will a monster attack? Will they see one of their old enemy's there? Will Rachel and Percy get closer? Will there be a kiss? If there's a kiss then who will Percy kiss? Annabeth or Rachel? read and REVIEW!!**

**Rachel's POV**

I sat there on a bench waiting for Percy and Annabeth to show up. It was windy and a little cold but I sucked it up and went on waiting. After 10 minutes passed they showed up in a silver car.

" Thanks mom" Percy said as he got out of the car. He wore a blue shirt that brought out his eyes. His unruly hair danced in the wind. He went around the car and opened the door for someone. Annabeth climbed out.

" Yeah thanks Ms. Jackson" She said with a smile. She wore a light gray T-shirt that was tied in the back so she showed of her curves. She had on black skinny jeans with little silver flat shoes. I thought she out shined me. What she wore was cute unlike the paint-splatted T- shirt, raddy jeans and old tinnies I wore. My hair was pulled up in a ponytail while hers was down on her shoulders waving in the wind. I stood up from the bench and called them over. Percy wore a smile and Annabeth forced one on her face.

" Hey Rachel" Percy said.

" Hey"

" Ready to catch a movie"

" Yeah...lets go" I said then turned around and walked toward the ticket booth. I thought I heard Annabeth mumble something and Percy said something back. I pretended like I didn't heard anything and ordered my ticket. I moved out of the way to let them pay next. Percy stepped forward and ordered two tickets. He was paying for Annabeth. I rolled my . We walked inside and stood in line for snacks. I ordered some candy and a soda. I never order popcorn. I hate the butter and they always give you the little crumbs in a big container. Plus it cost too much. I mean nobody ever finishes it anyway. Percy ordered a large popcorn ( I'd like to see him finish that!) and a large soda. Annabeth didn't get anything then I realized Percy got it for her. Gosh, what else will he pay for her.

We got inside the theater and found some seats in the middle around the back. Percy sat in the middle with Annabeth and me on either side of him. I thought we had good seats but the I spoke to soon. Three people sat in front of us. Gosh I hate it when that happens( and I'm short). A guy with blond hair sat in between two girls with black hair and blond hair. I turned to look at Percy and Annabeth. They were looking at each other. I think they were talking through their eyes. But what ever it was they seemed a bit uneasy about it. The movie started. I moved my position in my chair to see passed the girl with blond hair but I still couldn't see a thing. I gave up and slumped in my seat. Percy was putting his arm around Annabeth and watching they movie.

This is just great!!! I can't see the movie because some blond headed chick was in my way. The guy I asked out on a date brought his girlfriend and now snuggling with her. I wore a ugly outfit. I felt like screaming or running away. _No, Rachel...be strong...just suck it up and try to have a good time._I thought. Then some thin happened that made me want to cry, scream, and run away. The three people in front of us turned around. I gasped. I think I saw him before, in the Labyrinth. Then he....

**OOO whats gonna happen????? Read and REVIEW!!!!!!**


	7. What are you going to do Percy?

**Hey Sorry for the very long wait. I don't know why but I think I had writers block. I got so busy with my school work I had no time to write and when I did had time to write I didn't feel like writing or my dad was on the computer and I couldn't go on. Im sorry, I hope you forgive me. Plus I had boy problems so dudets I think you know how I feel. But anyways, on with the story!!! Read, read, read, and review!!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

Man I can't see behind this guys head, I thought. Who does this guy think he is!!! Man. I turned to face Annabeth and she looked at me too. I gave her a confused look saying " who is that?". She gave me that said "I think I know". I turned to face Rachel. She was trying the girls head but wasn't having any luck. Annabeth taped me on my shoulder and I turned around.

" What?" I said.

" SHHHHH" She said. Then she mouthed something to me but I didn't know what she was trying to say.

" What" I said again. She just rolled her eyes and mouthed it again. Still I didn't know what she was saying. I shrugged my shoulders and put my hands up in a 'I don't know' kinda way. She rolled her eyes again then leaned over and whispered in my ear.

" I think that guy is Lu-"

Just then the the guy and two girls turnedaround and I knew. Annabeth didn't need to tell me how that was. He stood their inbetween two empousa's It was Luke.

" Well, well, well, look what we have here"He said.

" A mortal, a half-blood, and lunch" The blond empousa said. Rachel looked at them in horror while Annabeth and me looked at them in shock and disgust.

" Wow, you two got together...what a shocker" Luke said. He turned toward Rachel.

" I see you brought your little pet with, Percy. Good I could use her and her good eye sight" He he toward Annabeth.

" You know I thought we had something, Annabeth. You could of been here with me, with power, with us. You could help us. What do you say"

" I'll never help you" Annabeth yelled.

" Oh really...we'll see about that" Then Luke put his hand on Annabeth's cheek.

" Come on, Annabeth" He said. I looked at Annabeth. She just sat there . She didn't even move away. She did I saw a tear trickle down her cheek. It ran down and onto Luke's hand.

" Stop it" I yelled.

" Why Percy...are you mad"

" What do you want"

" To get you back"

" Why? what did I do to you" I asked.

" You made me look bad in front of Kronos"

" Oh, for not letting you kill me. My bad. Next time I'll let you do so" I said.

" No need to do that Percy. Your time will come later. Right now I need revenge" He said. Then he grabbed Annabeth's arm. I jumped up and pushed he away. Then the two she demons slammed me in to the wall. I slide to the floor. I stood up and shook of the daze. Once I could see again I took out riptide. Then I looked up. One empousa had Rachel and the other had Annabeth.

" What are you going to do Percy" Luke said. I looked around but couldn't see him.

" Will you save your pet mortal or your precious girlfriend".

I didn't know what to do. I had to save the both of them. Then I had a plan. Without a second thought I......

**OOO What is Percy going to do? How will he save? What will happen? More PERCABETH!!!!! Read and REVIEW!!!**


	8. So can you please back off

**Hey I am verry sorry I didn't up date. I got cought up in writing other stories. But I am determaid to finish this one. I understand that some of you may be mad and say you hate the story because It takes to long to up date and you don't want to read it. but I am going to finish this story so sit back and relax and enjoy this chapter! read and REVIEW!!!**

**Percy's POV**

This wasn't going out as I planed. Luke held my girlfriend in one hand and my mortal friend who likes me in the other. And now I have to make a decision to save only one. This is Bull. This is messed up. This is....ugh I don't know. What in Hades am I going to do? I looked at Annabeth. Her eyes were warning me. I knew that if I help Rachel that I would be in deep trouble. But I had to choose Rachel. I know Annabeth was my girlfriend but Rachel was mortal, she could fight herself. I took a deep breath and made a plan. Then I ran....toward Rachel. Pulling out Riptide I sliced the monsters who were holding Rachel.

" You made your choose" Luke said then he grabbed Annabeth and ran off. I chased after him leaving Rachel behind.

" Percy!" she called. Ugh!!! Please don't chase after me. But of course she did. I made it outside just in time to she Annabeth kill to two monsters and kick Luke in the shins. She put he dagger to his throat and said" If you ever try to kidnap me again, I will personally set your body on fire and throw into Tartarus."

" Annabeth I said. She turned on me.

" What!" she demanded as Luke limped away.

" I'm...I....sorry"

" Sorry!!!! Percy you choice that mortal over me!!! your own girlfriend!!! If you care about her so much then why wont you go ask her out, were done!" she shouted and stormed off.

" Whoa, whoa, wait" I said " What do you mean your done"

" Were over, Percy! You've made it clear the you love her more then you do me"

" No, Annabeth....Annabeth" I grabbed her arm and tried to hug her but she only pushed me away. Tears were at eyes and my heart felt like it was empty. What just happened. Just then Rachel ran out. Just Great, I thought.

" Percy" she caught up to me.

" Percy...what was that?" she asked me.

" Rachel I can't....I can't deal with you right now" I turned my heel and started down the road.

" So your just going to walk home!"

" Yes"

" Percy....why do care what that girl thinks"

" What that girl!!!! That girl is Annabeth Chase"

" Percy she-"

" No Rachel, you don't get it!!! i don't like you!!! And now I just lost the one I love so can you please back off"

She stood there speechless. Then she turned around and headed the opposite direction.

**The next chapter will be Annabeth's POV!!! Will she forgive Percy? What will happen to Rachel? Read and REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. I need to talk to her,

**Will Annabeth forgive Percy? Or will Rachel get in between! Read and REVIEW!!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I never cried that much in my whole life. Why did Percy have to bring that mortal in all of this! Why did he have to be so stupid! I guess it was my fault to. I did agree to go with him to the movies. I looked at my phone. 21 miss calls, all from Percy. I couldn't believe I just broke up with him. I rolled over on my bed and cried some more. This wasn't fair!!!

The following morning I had 47 missed call from Percy and 3 from my father. I walked down stairs and to the kitchen. Making some walffles my father came over to me.

" Annabeth, what happen last night. You came home late and went straight to your room. Your eyes are puffy! Have you been crying?" He asked.

" I'm ok, dad. I just broke up with Percy" I said.

" What!!! Why?"

" He just needed to make up his mind and he did. I didn't like it so I broke it off" I said. I felt more tears coming to my eyes. I bit my lip to try to not let them fall. Turning my head away from my father I let them slide down my cheeks.

" Oh, Annabeth" my father said pulling me into a hug. I clung to his chest and let out all my feelings. My father gave my the " He's not worth crying for, your better off without him" talk but it didn't help. After that I walked up stairs. Just as I was turning the knob to my bedroom the doorbell rang. I stopped.

" Oh, Percy...um....what are you doing here" I heard my father ask. I tiptoed down half of the stairs and knelt down behind the wall. Leaning over I could see the scene through the bars.

My father was blocking my view of Percy.

" Mr. Chase, Hello, is Annabeth there? I need to talk to her, its important" Percy asked.

" Oh...um...Annabeth is doing...homework and she must not be disturbed. You know how she gets if you mess up her thinking and talk to her while she's doing her homework" my father replied.

I do not get mad if someone interrupts me doing my homework, I thought. Ok maybe I do.

" I see but this will only take a moment and I willing to get yelled at if it means talking to her" Percy said. Ugh! Why does he have to be sweet? He is not making it easy for my to angry with him!

" I know but...well..." my father faltered. Please make up something, I begged silently.

" Can I come in and wait for her until she's done with her home work" He asked. Percy walked passed my father and into the house.

" What! No!" I whispered to myself.

" Um...I guess" My father said. Percy walk out of my view. I leaned a little more and lost my footing. Tumbling down the stairs, I yelped and hit the floor.

" Annabeth!" My father and Percy yelled. Percy was the first to reach me. He grabbed my arm but I yanked away and said " I got it". I stood and my right ankle exploded with pain.

" AHHHH" I screamed and fell back down. Percy caught me and help me up.

" No, I'm fine"

" Annabeh you can barley stand up" Percy said. I let him help me to the couch. He looked cute when his eyebrows were scrunched up and his eye full of concern.

No, stop it!, Annabeth. You are mad at Percy!

" So you were doing your homework on the stairs" Percy asked. I turned away. My father came back with a pack of ice. My foot was on a pillow and he laid the ice down.

" Are you ok" he asked.

" Yes, I was fine until Percy came" I said.

" Annabeth look, I'm sorry" Percy said.

" Um....I'll be in the Kitchen if you need me" My dad said and left. That Traitor! Now he leaves me alone with a boy!! UGH!

" You can aplogize all you want but I'm not forgiving you" I said.

" Annabeth, please, just listen" Percy said " I saved Rachel first because she's mortal! She can't fight for herself. You can. Annabeth, please understand"

I didn't utter a word. He sighed. He had a point. Rachel was mortal and I could fend for myself. But still, I was his girlfriend. I can't always save myself. It nice to have a guy save you. I wanted Percy to ave me but he didn't.

" I know but...." I faltered.

" Annabeth can you please forgive me"

" Fine but...only as a friend" I said. He smiled but then it faded away.

" Thanks" he said. There was an awkward silence then Percy asked " Are you sure your ankle is ok"

" Yeah, I just twisted it" I said.

" Well....see you later. Hope your foot feels better"

I nodded my head. Then I had the strange urge to run over to him and kiss him, tell him that I love him. Then something crossed my mind. If Percy and me were just friends now... What will Percy think of Rachel?

**OOOOOO Is Percy gonna go out with Rachel? Read and REVIEW!!!**


	10. What do want to happen?

**Well It time for you to choose!!!!! My readers!!! So here's your options**

**A.) Percy asked out Rachel to dinner because he did something stupid and Rachel thinks there together**

**B.) Percy gets with Rachel just to get Annabeth jealous**

**C.) Both A and B**

**D.) Annabeth and Percy get together but Rachel teams up with Luke and tries to brake them up**

**E.) Percabeth goes back on but Calypso comes back and falls in love with Percy again**

**Those are all the ones I could come up with! If you have another suggestion then tell me! Tell me what you want to happen!!!!!!**

**~ Zeusgal13**


	11. Remember, I want the same thing you want

**Hello readers!!!!!Um well I finally saw Transformers 2!!!! And it was awsome!!!!!!anyway, hope you like the chapter!!! I want more reviews so read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Rachel's POV**

" There back together!" I said as I hid behind a large tree at the park. I was wearing a black cap with my red hair up in a ponytail, a red jacket that I hadn't worn in a year( Still fits), jeans without paint splatters on them,sunglasses, and red converse( my personal favorite). Now I know what your wondering. Why am I wearing such clothing that I don't normaly wear? Well, simple, I'm on a mission and I need a disguise. My mission you ask: Spy on Percy and Annabeth. I thought they broke up because what happen at the movies. But no, here they are. At the park. Holding hands. Just perfect!

The couple made there way on their third lap around the park. Walking toward me I help a book to my face. As they passed by, laughing of course, I peered through my glasses. Why are they back together. This wasn't fair! Percy was suppose to come into my arms crying and then he was suppose to realize that we were meant to be. I sighed this wasn't going to work. If I were to get them to break up then I needed a bullet proof plan! To bad I didn't have one. I should of known this were to happen but how was I going to stop it!

I was to busy looking for Percy and Annabeth that I didn't notice someone slide into the same bench as me. I look out of the corner on my eye. The guy was blond with blue eyes and wore a white shirt with jeans. He notice me looking at him and I turned away.

" It like they never want to break up" He said.

" Excuse me?" I asked him. I didn't know what he was talking about but I had a feeling that It was about my mission.

" Those two" He nodded to Percy and Annabeth.

" Yeah, I know " I said through my teeth.

" You try over and over again but I never works" He said. I turned toward him.

" Who are you?" This guy seemed to know a lot about this couple. He smiled at me and I first noticed a large long scar on his face. He looked a familiar.

" I'm Luke" he said.

" Rachel" I shook his hand still wondering if I've seen him before.

" So, about Percy and Annabeth...." I started.

" I have a plan to break 'em up" Luke said.

" Keep talking"

" We could work together" He said " But I have one more person I want you to meet"

A lady walked over and sat next to Luke.

" This is Calypso" Luke said. Calypso smiled. She was pretty. Her hair was brown with a gold ribbon tangled in it. She wore a long white dress, which is weird. I looked at Luke and I hit me.

" I know you" I gasped " You that dude at the movies" I surge of distrust went through me. I back away.

" Yes, I am but don't be afraid. I was only trying to break them up but it didn't work" He said.

I was silent. I knew I should trust this guy. He laughed.

" Fine but here's my number if you want to reconsider" He said and stood up along with Calypso.

" Rachel, remember I want the same thing you want" Then he and the woman walked away. I sat there struck dumb. I looked at the number on my hand.

**_Luke_**

**_555-234-6354_**

Percy and Annabeth passed me again and walked into the grass. They sat down and Percy hugged her. She rested her head on his chest. I wanted to gag. I looked at then number again. Maybe I should call Luke.

**OOOOHHHH!!!! Is Rachel going to call Luke? Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Don't act dumb! You know whats up!

**Hello readers sorry for not updating in like forever. I just didn't think anyone was reading my story so I didn't think it was that important to work on but well....now I think it is. Anyway sorry again, it's just high school gets the best of you sooooo um now on with the story!!!!!! Hope you like it! Read and REVIEW!!!!!**

**Percy's POV**

It was a Monday afternoon and I was ready to go home after school. Walking out the front doors of Goode High School I pull out my cell phone and dial Annabeth's number. Now I know what your thinking, Why would you do that? Your a half-blood and monsters would come and eat you if ever use a cell phone in your life! Yeah but, lately there haven't been a lot of monsters so I could get away with it just this once. After a few rings her voice mail comes up so I leave a message : Hey, Annabeth its me Percy. Just got off from school. Give me call once you get this. Love you, bye.

Walking a few more steps, sliping my cell back in my pocket, I bump into someone.

" Oh, hey Rachel" I say as I stop and help her pick up the books she drop.

" Thanks" she says as I help her to her feet. Today she is wearing and white shirt that shows a tomato looking up at a ketchup bottle saying " This is so messed up", blue jeans, and red converse.

" So", I say as we walk down the sidewalk to the parking lot " Hows it going?"

" Um, good" she says sharply.

" Have any art projects coming up?" I asked trying to make conversation.

" No"

" Any homework?"

" Yeah"

I stay silent for awhile wondering why shes giving me short answers. Maybe she doesn't want to talk. Were at the parking lot now and walking toward my car.

" So can you believe I got an F on my math exam but I hope I don't keep it" I say grabbing my car keys.

" Secret? Why would you want to know a secret?" Rachel asked quickly looking around frantic.

" I said ' keep it'. Hopefully Mr. Kell would let me make up for it"

Rachel taps her foot on the ground like shes thinking of a way to escape. I open my car door.

" Well call you later" I say questionably as I start my car.

" Call? Call who? You? or...." she falters. Now she's beginning to freak me out.

" Rachel, are you ok? Whats going on?" I ask.

" N-Nothing" she stutters.

" Ok, just..um, yeah" I quickly pull out of the parking lot before she gets a chance to say another word.

At home I call Annabeth again with no luck of her answering me. I pull out my homework and start to save for x when I get an idea. Running into the restroom I quickly turn the faucet on. Then quickly rummaging through the pile of junk on the counter I find a gold coin. Using my water powers I cause the water to form into a mist and I toss the coin in.

" Annabeth Chase" I say and an image appears in front of me.

Annabeth is in her room, listening to music and reading a book.

" Whatcha reading?" I ask. Practically bumping her head on the ceiling she screams and falls to the floor. I laugh and apologize. Picking herself off the floor she says rather forcefully " What"

" Hey whats wrong?"

" Don't act dumb! You know whats up" She closes her bedroom door and slams her book on her desk.

" What do you mean I know whats up?"

She pushes her hair out of her face and looks me straight in the eyes. Now I know she's pissed.

" The phone call you made last night" she yells.

" What!" I yell back " This has to be some kinda joke, right"

" Is everything a joke to you Percy! Am I a just a joke to you!" Tears form in her eyes and feel some come to mine as well.

" Annabeth what happen? I sear I don't know what is going on here" When she doesn't answer I feel anger grow up inside me.

" Annabeth" I say trying to stay calm.

" Annabeth I didn't do anything! I don't know wh-"

" Just shut up!" she screams.

" Why!" My face grows warm as salty tears cascade down my cheeks.

" Go away! I don't want to see you!"

" Annabeth just listen to me" I scream.

" I said 'Go away!'"

" Anna-"

" Were done! She was right about you"

" She? Who's she?" I ask.

" I hate you!" she yells and throws the book on her desk at me. The mist fades away but I don't want it to.

" Annabeth! I'm sorry" I yell but its already to late.

" Percy?" I hear my mom call " Are you alright?"

I don't respond to her but stand there looking at myself in the mirror wondering what just happened and who "she" was?

**Ohhhhhhh! What happened that made Annabeth angry? Find out who " she" is! Read and REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Haven't you noticed?

**Annabeth's POV**

**Before the fight…**

That night I was resting on my bed with a smile on my face. Percy and I just went out for a walk around the park and he just got done walking me home. We were back together again and everything was fine. I put my ipod on and started dancing around in my room. I know it sounds dorky but I just had the best time ever with him and felt the need to be silly. Laughing I spun around and landed back on my bed.

"He makes you feel like your walking on air right? Like everything will be okay" a voice said from the corned of my room.

Instinctively I grabbed for my knife but found it across my room on my table instead of under my pillow.

A girl around my age stood by my window dressed in a Greek dress. She was beautiful. She had caramel colored hair braided to her right side resting on her shoulder with white ribbon entwined in it. Brown eyes stared straight into my grey ones and the gold jewelry she wore complemented her tan skin.

"Who are you?" My voice was shaky and my cheeks burned from embarrassment from dancing around. I wondered if the girl saw that. She must have.

Smiling she said "I'm Calypso"

Calypso? Wasn't she the titan who the gods punished and trapped on an island? What was she doing here?

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

Calypso moved forward closer to me but I didn't move. I wasn't scared of her.

"I'm here to tell you the truth. Something he was to dumb enough to tell you"

"The truth?"

"Yes"

Calypso sat on my bed next to me.

"Aren't you supposed to be trapped on an island?" I asked. I didn't mean to be rude but this chick just popped up in my room claiming she knew something I didn't.

"Oh I had a little help from….a friend of mine"

I didn't like the way she paused. I felt uncomfortable by how close she was to me so that time I moved away.

"Now dear I'm just here to help you, warn you"

"About what?"

Calypso laughed and it sounded fake to me. "About Percy, dear!"

I paused. What did she knew about Percy that I didn't. So far I was such a big fan of this girl.

"What about Percy?"

"Annabeth….I'm sorry but he's playing you"

It took be a second to register what she said and once it sunk in I stood up and said "What! You don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes I do dear. He played me too"

I remembered when two summers ago we all thought Percy was dead but he showed up at his own funeral. Then he said he went on a island then a god said he could go and he came back to camp. Then I had a suspicion on which island he landed on but now it's been confirmed.

"He landed on your island, Ogygia"

"Yes" she nodded. "He acted like he cared for me, like he wanted to stay but then the next this I know he's off my island with no hesitation"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Annabeth don't you understand? Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

Calypso sighed. "After he came back didn't he quickly move on to another girl?"

"What no he didn't…" I faltered "Rachel" I remembered how Percy was all interested in her and instated she come with us. Then he acted like that kiss we shared was nothing.

"Yes, see how quickly he forgot about you and I then moved on to someone else"

"But that was a two years ago. Things have changed and now were together"

"If he did it once he can do it again"

"But-"

"Would it helped if I told you he called Rachel this night after you date asking he on a date alone because you ruined the first one"

"What! I didn't ruin it! He wanted me to go!"

"Did he really want you to go? Or did he want you to think he wanted you to go so you wouldn't be angry with him?"

Did he really do that? I mean Percy wouldn't hurt me he wouldn't play me. But then again he did it to Calypso, but that was her curse. But still…

Angry welled up inside me and I felt tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but I just wanted to know now so you wouldn't have to deal with this later" Calypso walked over to the center of my room. With one last smile she faded into nothingness leaving me there with a broken heart.


	14. I want your help!

**Hello readers as you know this is an Authors' note! And I ask for you to read it please. **

** Well I was thinking about my story, Problems, and I needed a new idea for the next few chapters. I wanted something with a new twist to add suspense and shake things up a bit soooo. I was wondering if YOU would want to share some of your ideas. If I use your idea you will get credit for it so don't worry;) **

** Thanks for all your help and support your writer, Zeusgal13**


End file.
